masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tuchanka: Turian Platoon
Primarch Victus reports that a turian ship on a secret mission crashed on Tuchanka. Land on Tuchanka to rescue the platoon. Acquisition The mission is acquired by speaking to Primarch Victus on the Normandy after completing Priority: Sur'Kesh and before completing Priority: Tuchanka – after Priority: Tuchanka, it will no longer be possible to acquire this mission. Once acquired, it will remain available. Walkthrough Travel to the Krogan DMZ to the planet Tuchanka, and select the Downed Vessel site. If you bring Garrus along, on the flight down he will explain that what has happened is bad for a turian commander and very bad given his father is the primarch. Otherwise, it is quite linear. On higher difficulty levels an ideal squad is probably Garrus and Liara. The latter's singularity is particularly useful against husks and cannibals. Once on the ground, you will contact Lieutenant Victus who will tell you he is under attack from Reapers and will shoot up a flare to tell you where to go. Proceed forward and pick up the SMG Magazine Upgrade on the left. Then climb up the ladder. Proceed forward to the three husks, and kill them. Then salvage the Spare Parts (3,125 credits) and climb up the next ladder. Continue forward, jump over the gap and pick up the M-9 Tempest next to some dead turians near a crashed turian escape pod. Continue forward and you will get a chance to ambush three Cannibals. While you are fighting them two more will appear, and may attempt to flank you in the circular room so watch your right flank. Once they are all dead, a Harvester will appear. It will flee once about 75% damaged. You may be able to kill it, but if you do, you may trigger a bug (see bugs section below) that prevents completing the mission. Drive it off before it takes out the escape pod for a bonus 300 experience, plus compliments from your team. You can't get across to where the turians were, so turn right and climb up the ladder. At the top, just to your left will be a Sniper Rifle Spare Thermal Clip. Hop down off the ledge. Continue forward to salvage some spare parts (6,250 credits), then backtrack slightly and take the path that was to your right. On the ground ahead of you will be the Phaeston assault rifle. Keep going forward and turn left at the dead-end T-junction to pick up some SMG Ultralight Materials. Return back to the other hallway and go down the ladder. Head straight ahead and pick up the med-kit on the right across from a dead turian. Keep going forward and around the corner. Sneak up on the Marauder and Cannibals and take them out. Again a Harvester will fly in, this time dropping off some husks for you to fight. Chase it off, and since you can't get to the turians, turn right and drop off the ledge. Lieutenant Victus will come in over comms asking about your ETA. Proceed forward and pick up the Hahne-Kedar chestplate on your left. Another drop down and you will find a flight recorder on the ground on the right. Slightly farther ahead on the left will be a Shotgun Smart Choke. As you approach the open area, another Harvester will drop some husks and fly off. Take them out and salvage the Junk (3,125 credits) on the dead turians before going down the ladder. The same harvester will then drop off some cannibals. Take them out and chase the harvester off. Continue forward, down the ramp and around to the right to find a med-kit on the ground near a fire. Go through the arch and pick up a medkit then drop off the ledge to pick up a Sniper Rifle Extended Barrel. Keep dropping down around to the left and you will see some combat in the distance. Move forward as the harvester drops off a brute and several waves of cannibals and marauders. Move forward along to the right to find a Reaper Blackstar heavy weapon that will greatly help in taking out the Harvester. Finally move forward and talk to Victus. Once you're done you will receive the next mission Tuchanka: Bomb, a timed mission, and will return to the Normandy. Talk to Hackett who will give you 12,500 credits and then talk to Primarch Victus. Enemies *Brute *Cannibal *Harvester *Husk *Marauder Email: Kelphic Valley Bomb Shepard receives this mail if the mission was completed before Priority: Tuchanka. Bugs *Several people have reported that killing the first two Harvesters resulted in the remaining Harvester not appearing to be killed requiring them to restart the mission. Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Tuchanka